


Cheek Kiss

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: 15 Different NoiAo Kisses [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba complains. Noiz actually does something useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek Kiss

If there was one thing Aoba hated more than annoying brats, it was waking up right away when the sun made itself known through the window in his and Noiz’s bedroom. They hadn’t gotten around to putting up the heavier curtains that were supposed to be blackout curtains so that the whole sunlight in the early morning thing wouldn’t hit their bed and wake either of them up. Waking up early just made Aoba crabby and when he got crabby, Noiz was crabby and they would end up with an early morning spat which he was trying to avoid as Noiz had been coming home rather late at night the past three weeks and always looked exhausted as he trudged through their apartment only to flop onto the couch or if he was lucky, the bedroom but that was pretty rare unless Aoba helped him into their room instead. And today happened to be one of those annoying days as he was positioned just so perfectly that the damned sun was shining directly onto his eyes and it made him squirm around until he was facing the other direction and buried his face into whatever was closest. Which just so happened to be Noiz’s neck. He received some sort of noise from the blond, something unintelligible but he thought he heard the other say something along the lines of “Quit moving around”. He ignored the other’s sleepy grumblings and slipped his arm around Noiz’s waist comfortably as he made himself more comfortable against the other. 

“Oi. I said quit moving, Aoba.” Noiz grumbled, shifting around a bit before he slid his arm around the other’s shoulders and held him firmly in place. “You move around too much when we’re sleeping. It’s annoying.”

“Well sooorrreee” Aoba huffed, burying his face more into the other’s neck before he let out a small sigh. “We need to put those damn curtains up today. I’m tired of waking up with the sun all the time.” When he didn’t get a response or anything sort of like a response from Noiz, he peeked up at the other wondering if maybe he had fallen back asleep but he was surprised to see that Noiz was looking over at the window where the offending sun was shining in. “Wha-Noiz what are you doing?” Noiz had pulled away from him and was getting out of bed. “Nooiiiiz. Not now. Later.” He whined, watching the blond move towards the window and grab the box that held the curtains. Sighing heavily, he sat up and pulled their blankets up around his waist as he watched Noiz move around a bit. He shouldn’t have said anything honestly. He knew Noiz well enough to know that the other was a split decision person and would do anything on a whim, much like what he was doing now. But it was kind of cute at the same time that he wanted to put the curtains up now so that the sun wasn’t shining in when he was trying to sleep. But he really should have known that Noiz wasn’t going to actually put them up. Instead, the blond had merely thrown the curtains over the bar that was above the window that would normally have the curtains looped into and just let the fabric hang down. Sighing, Aoba shook his head and smiled. At least it was blocking out the light now.

Noiz climbed back into their bed and pulled Aoba down with him, putting his arms around him firmly and promptly closed his eyes. “There. Now stop moving and go back to sleep, idiot.” The blond grumbled, already falling back asleep.  
Rolling his eyes, Aoba shifted around so he was level with the other’s face and kissed his cheek gently. “Danke, Noiz.” He whispered softly, smiling as he felt the other’s cheek twitch slightly and he knew the other was smiling a bit. Shimming back down so he had his face pressed into Noiz’s neck, he let out a content sigh and started to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i tried to make this longer but it just wasn't working unfortunately. I was ill for a week and ended up coughing so hard i threw out my back! But here's the second installment of my NoiAo kisses.  
> 2/15 done!
> 
> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
